


草莓榨汁

by Genniferrrr



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genniferrrr/pseuds/Genniferrrr
Relationships: 杨九郎/张云雷





	草莓榨汁

张云雷吃饱喝足后躺在厚厚的地毯上，从玻璃透进来的阳光暖呼呼的晒在身上，宽松的针织衫松松垮垮，一侧的锁骨被暴露在空气里，脑袋后面靠着两个软软的靠枕，手里拿着一本书，垫在肚子上，右手随意的翻着，眼神也所以的跟着提溜转。

杨九郎收拾好厨房的一切就端着果盘走出来，走到张云雷躺着的地毯边上，把果盘放在一边的小桌子上，然后挨着张云雷半躺下。

杨九郎一躺下来，张云雷就挪到杨九郎的怀里，杨九郎也自觉的伸手把张云雷搂在怀里。

“草莓呢？”张云雷的脑袋在杨九郎的怀里蹭蹭，试图找到一个最舒适的位置，大概在半分钟后，在杨九郎的臂弯上安静下来。

杨九郎伸长手去拿果盘，然后用叉子叉起一块，送到张云雷的嘴边，然后又给自己嘴里喂了一块。

草莓在张云雷的唇齿间炸开，草莓汁来不及吞咽的几滴从嘴角流出来，张云雷舌头包裹住草莓，含糊的说“擦擦嘴！”生怕草莓汁顺着脖子流下去的张云雷，仰着头做着最后的挣扎。

可是卫生纸在茶几上，茶几又里的家比较远，杨九郎去拿回来之后，早就顺着张云雷的脖子流进去了。于是杨九郎这个机灵鬼灵机一动，低头用嘴擦掉了流出来的草莓汁，顺带还在张云雷的嘴上偷了个香。

有草莓的香甜。

“你干嘛！”张云雷虽然对于杨九郎的这种流氓行为见怪不怪了，但是还是没忍住用愤怒的眼神看着杨九郎并且质问他。

“你不是让我给你擦嘴吗？”杨九郎一脸无辜的样子看着张云雷。

“我是让你用纸不是用嘴！”

“拿纸太远了，等我拿回来了，早就顺着脖子流下去了，到时候你又得骂我。”事实的确是这样。

张云雷觉得杨九郎说得对，的确是这样的，于是就不说话，自己又把注意力放在书上。

午后阳光太舒坦，杨九郎抱着香喷喷软乎乎的张云雷，又在吃饱喝足后，瞌睡来了，于是两个小眼睛的上下眼皮开始不明显的打架，下巴抵在张云雷的头顶，然后就睡着了。

许久后，杨九郎手臂上传来的酥麻感吵醒了杨九郎。没有被压住的那只手挡在眼睛前面遮一遮刚睡醒后觉得刺眼的阳光。

杨九郎想把手抽出来歇一会，发现张云雷正在自己的胳膊上睡得正香，手里还抱着书。也不知道是梦见在吃啥，两瓣嘴唇翕动着，闭上的眼睛，眼睫毛安静的搭着，时不时的抖动两下。

冬天的北方空气很干燥。

张云雷的嘴上有些干得起皮，杨九郎看着张云雷嘴上明显干起来的死皮，想去找润唇膏给张云雷抹点，但是杨九郎在准备把张云雷的头抬起抽出胳膊的时候，停住了。

杨九郎的小眼睛看着张云雷粉粉嫩嫩的睡颜，忍不住的想上去亲两口，他也这么做了，低下头在张云雷的脸上亲了两口，落下轻轻的一声“波”，张云雷还在梦乡里，感觉到脸上有什么东西，不高兴的摇两下头嘴里还有闷哼，然后又顺势翻个身从杨九郎的胳膊上下去了，最后还是空气太干，张云雷伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇。

这不舔不要紧，一舔杨九郎就不行了。

就张云雷刚才闭着眼睛舔嘴唇的画面让杨九郎看得眼睛都直了。杨九郎翻身从张云雷身上越过去，坐到张云雷面对的方向，然后趴下看着张云雷，手撑在张云雷的头边。对着张云雷的嘴就亲吻下去了。

杨九郎的味道是张云雷熟悉又依赖的，杨九郎凑到张云雷的面前亲吻张云雷的时候那个熟悉的味道就钻进了张云雷的鼻腔里，被杨九郎含住两瓣唇，迷迷糊糊的也不知道醒了没有就往杨九郎的怀里拱。

又完全的陷在杨九郎的怀里。杨九郎仔细的品尝着张云雷的嘴，张云雷被吻得有些缺氧了，伸手准备推开杨九郎，但是眼睛还是闭着。

过于近的距离导致双眼无法聚焦清楚的看见张云雷的表情，但是杨九郎知道张云雷这是喘不过气了，松开张云雷，张云雷就立马张开嘴呼吸。整个脸被憋得红扑扑的。

杨九郎的一只手在张云雷的脑袋下压着一只手在张云雷的脸上慢慢描绘，在肉乎乎的鼻尖上停留一下，又伸手指夹住了张云雷的鼻子，张云雷不满的嘟着嘴，嘴里发出小猪的哼唧。

杨九郎笑了笑松开手，顺着张云雷的肩膀摸到腰上，刚才张云雷往杨九郎的怀里拱的时候，腰上的衣裳有些往上去，露出一截腰在外面，杨九郎这下正好手摸到暴露在空气里的纤细腰肢。

被遮挡的永远都是最有诱惑力的。

未知的神秘引诱杨九郎的手向里面探索，向上，指尖摸过每一块因为张云雷的瘦而显得格外明显的脊骨。数过不知道多少次了，26块。一次又一次的抚摸，肌肤上的纹理都快被杨九郎抚平磨没了，杨九郎还是摸不够。

杨九郎的手又灵巧的撬开松紧带的防守，钻到里面去，臀肉丰满圆润，细腻光滑，不管是穿什么都能看见那明显的翘起的小屁股，杨九郎为了不让这个如此诱惑人的地方不那么明显，在张云雷的穿搭上花了不少心思，但是效果都不佳。

杨九郎的手指挤进股缝里去，温热的肌肤让杨九郎的小腹一紧。抽出手指在整个屁股上画圈的抚摸着。臀肉也被搓的动了起来。再向下杨九郎摸到张云雷的大腿根和屁股连接的地方。大腿根的肉是最软最嫩的。

张云雷侧躺的睡姿，两条腿也交叠在一起，杨九郎从大腿根伸进手，就触到了张云雷私处的耻毛，再深就是囊袋，杨九郎忍不住上手揉两把，揉着揉着杨九郎就感觉到了在前面的小家伙有抬头的趋势，杨九郎看着张云雷有些享受的表情，于是就稍稍加点力度揉起来，然后张云雷的嘴里有了喘息。

交叠在胸前的手摸到杨九郎的衣裳，忻长的手指紧紧地绞着杨九郎的衣裳，眉头微蹙，嘴里的喘息声越来越重。

杨九郎把手从后面挪到前面，握住抬头的小家伙，慢慢的上下撸动起来，在杨九郎手心的小家伙越来越精神，越来越烫。杨九郎手上的动作没有听，嘴上在张云雷的脸上轻轻的落下一吻。

睡得迷糊的张云雷已经不知道这是梦还是真实的，但是越来越真实，越来越刺激的快感让张云雷睁开眼，朦朦胧胧的就看见近在咫尺的杨九郎的脸，然后身下的快感一阵阵掀麻头皮，他越来越清晰的意识到这是真实的。

呻吟越来越压不住了。

“哈~”张云雷把自己的头埋在杨九郎的肩膀上，呻吟从缝隙跑出来进入杨九郎的耳朵。杨九郎偏过头含住张云雷红红的耳朵尖儿。湿润的舌尖好舔过边缘。

“嗯哼~啊~”张云雷抖着腰射了出来，杨九郎手上动作放缓延续他的快感，亲吻头顶是每一次高潮后的必备程序。

屋里暖和的温度，加上刚才的一场事，张云雷的额头上有了薄汗。

杨九郎的手还在张云雷的内裤里和小家伙‘斗争’，绵长的高潮过去，张云雷回过神来，盯着杨九郎，想着刚才杨九郎趁自己睡着时做的事，脸更加红了。

内裤里多余的手引起了张云雷的注意，“拿出来！”刚刚经历了高潮，声音软绵绵的，杨九郎小腹又是一紧。

杨九郎老老实实的把手拿出来，他知道虽然自己面前这个小祖宗全身都散发着舒服的劲儿，但是自己毕竟是在他睡着的时候做的，得顺着毛去，不然就生气了。

张云雷射在内裤里，杨九郎的手上也沾着张云雷的儿子们，在指间牵起丝，张云雷不好意思别过头去不看杨九郎，但是杨九郎确是饶有趣味的看着自己的纤纤手指。

但是没一会杨九郎就识趣的拿过纸帮张云雷收拾。先擦擦自己手，然后准备把张云雷的裤子给脱下来。张云雷也配合的抬起屁股方便杨九郎把裤子脱下来。内裤湿漉漉的，杨九郎就把整个裤子都给脱下来了。

张云雷自觉的岔开腿方便杨九郎收拾。

杨九郎看着张云雷耻毛上还挂着点点米青色的东西，粘稠的，杨九郎一手拿着卫生纸，一手拿着张云雷已经疲软下来的性器，嘴上打趣张云雷“我宝贝儿这是多久没爽过了？这么稠？”

张云雷被杨九郎逗得脸红的像个煮熟的虾米，抬脚轻轻踹了一下杨九郎，又看了一眼自己屁股下的地毯有没有粘上东西。

高潮后的张云雷现在躺在地毯上舒舒服服的被杨九郎伺候着，又拿起刚才睡觉之前看的书继续看，悠闲自得，而杨九郎却不是这么轻松。

杨九郎本来在给张云雷撸管的时候就已经起来了，然后又怕惹恼面前这个小祖宗只好收手不敢继续，现在看着张云雷光着下半身大啦啦的躺在自己面前，后面的小穴也完全展露在自己面前，自己的下半身越来越兴奋。

收拾得差不多了，杨九郎回屋里重新拿出一条内裤准备给张云雷穿上，但是内裤拿在手上，看着眼前的张云雷，陷入了纠结当中。

张云雷见杨九郎这么久没反应有些好奇，放下书看着杨九郎说“干什么呢？等会它感冒了！”张云雷一边说一边指着自己的小兄弟。

杨九郎的小眼睛看着张云雷一下子坚定了，张云雷感受到这种变化，头往离杨九郎远的那个方向挪挪，“干嘛呢？”天津话都出来了。

杨九郎把手里的内裤放下，朝着张云雷就压下来了，拉着张云雷的手伸到自己的裆部，张云雷隔着裤子感受到杨九郎精神的小家伙，当然明白现在杨九郎是个什么意思，但是张云雷不好意思说出来就缩回手准备推开杨九郎，但是杨九郎把他压得死死的。

“媳妇儿，你看你刚才都舒服了是不是也帮帮我啊~”杨九郎搂住张云雷小奶音疯狂撒娇。

张云雷看着杨九郎可怜巴巴的小表情，小奶音不停散发可爱。正准备回答杨九郎的时候，杨九郎就吻上来了。

手带着张云雷的手脱下自己的裤子，自己的脚也一边蹬，没两下两人就下半身光溜溜的贴在一起，杨九郎的滚烫贴在张云雷大腿上，下半身小幅度的挺动，慢慢的，也不知道张云雷的大腿是被蹭红的还是烫红的。

情欲或许是会感染人的，没一会儿，刚刚释放完的张云雷的小家伙又有了抬头的趋势。

杨九郎把两根东西握在一起上下撸动着，舌头在张云雷的嘴里搅来搅去，唾液浸在靠枕上，杨九郎和张云雷的性器吐出来的晶莹滴在地毯上。

杨九郎稍稍往边上去点，把压在张云雷身上的重量减轻，松开握着性器的手，摸索到后面，还有些干涩，杨九郎亲吻一下同样干涩的张云雷的嘴唇“它好像很口渴！”

说完杨九郎就把旁边的草莓拿起一个放进张云雷嘴里，张云雷张开嘴接着，新鲜的草莓一咬就是满口草莓汁，香甜溢满空气。杨九郎又拿起一个，不过这次不是张云雷上面的嘴是张云雷下面的嘴吃。杨九郎的手指把草莓在张云雷的后穴上压烂，草莓汁顺着褶皱或许钻进去了部分，还有些顺着留下浸在地毯上，然后印上一个粉红色的痕迹。

冰凉的草莓在接触到小穴的那一刻，张云雷浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都被激起来了。嘴里刚准备咽下那口草莓，被杨九郎弄得差点卡主。

杨九郎把张云雷的衣裳推到胸膛上，嘴在胸前啃咬不肯放过那两个早已挺立的小豆豆。

张云雷抱着杨九郎的头胡乱的揉着杨九郎头上的头发，咬着下嘴皮呻吟。杨九郎的手又拿起一个草莓然后又在张云雷的小穴上压烂，然后接着草莓汁把手指钻进去，一些草莓的果肉也被带进去，杨九郎就坏心的把果肉往里怼。

手指足够灵活，在里面微微屈伸，引得张云雷的呻吟放大。

不知道何时张云雷的衣裳已经被脱下来，扔到了一边，杨九郎从小豆豆开始，向上去，微红的吻痕留在锁骨上，又顺着向上爬到了耳朵后。杨九郎在张云雷的耳后，舌头舔过耳后的每一寸肌肤。

手指的配合，熟悉的开关被找到。

“哈~啊~”张云雷收紧搂着杨九郎的手，杨九郎坏得很，手指一直捻磨那一个地方。

“啊~嗯嗯嗯~”张云雷夹紧双腿，杨九郎的小臂感受到张云雷的力度，手指就更加频繁的掠过那个地方。

张云雷的腿明显的松了力，有些抖动，杨九郎把手指抽出来了。

突然中止的快感，张云雷睁开眼睛迷惑的看着杨九郎。

杨九郎把手指上的水都摸到张云雷的脸上，又上去舔一口，草莓汁和张云雷都是甜的。“你就这样又爽了，我怎么办啊？”

张云雷着急出来，直往杨九郎身上贴，嘴里还说着让讨好杨九郎的话“九郎，好九郎~”

杨九郎现在化身杨臭屁，手撑着头看着张云雷。张云雷也是了解杨九郎的人看着杨九郎这个臭屁样子就知道不可能自己喊两声九郎就能有糖吃的。手摸到杨九郎的滚烫，嘴上喊着九郎哥哥，自己岔着腿想把杨九郎的粗大插进去。

杨九郎始终是杨九郎，在张云雷面前也只有装装杨臭屁，张云雷这样勾引杨九郎，杨九郎下身更加精神，坐起来把张云雷也抱起来坐到自己身上，然后把自己的东西放进去。

重力迫使刚进去就深得不行，张云雷被弄得张着嘴喘气啥也说不出来，眼神迷离。

“自己试着动动？”杨九郎身子后仰双手撑着，看着张云雷的挑眉。

张云雷的手扶着杨九郎的肩膀，接着膝盖触地的力，抬起自己的屁股又慢慢坐下，又抬起来又坐下，重复着这一个动作，刚开始的时候还未完全适应，有些不太方便，慢慢的小穴适应的杨九郎尺寸，畅快的吞吐起来，可是张云雷却没劲儿了。

来回的靠大腿使劲儿，没怎么锻炼过的张云雷一会就腿酸的不行了。搂着杨九郎的脖子，下巴靠在肩膀上喘着气。

“九郎~没劲儿了~九郎~”一边说，一边在杨九郎的肩膀上似有似无的亲吻，“你动嘛~”下面还刻意收缩着。

这种挑逗杨九郎怎么可能还忍？

一手搂着张云雷的细腰把张云雷的身子狠狠的压向自己，一手还是撑在地毯上，腰开始挺动。

第一下就顶在了张云雷的敏感点上，张云雷刚刚直起来的身子就软了下去，靠在杨九郎的肩膀上喘气，手指紧紧地抓着杨九郎的肩膀，杨九郎侧头看一眼张云雷邪魅一笑，又开始朝着那一个地方顶。

“啊哈~哥哥~慢点~慢~慢点~”张云雷被弄得说不出一句完整的话，身子因为杨九郎的挺动上下不停的颠动，张云雷一直胳膊紧紧的搂着杨九郎的脖子，另一只手抓着杨九郎的肩膀，头和杨九郎的头贴在一起，嘴里以为快感而发出的呻吟一声不拉的溜到了杨九郎的耳朵里。

杨九郎现在就像是脱了缰的马，一个劲的朝着那一个地儿去，张云雷在他肩膀上受不住的咿呀呜的叫着，就像是在烈火上添了一把干柴，让杨九郎更加兴奋。

“九郎~九~郎哈啊~哥哥~好哥哥~受不住了~”后面被杨九郎疯狂的顶着，本就已经射过一次的张云雷身体敏感，现在力度和前后的快感的夹击让张云雷单薄的身子有些受不住，整齐的牙齿咬着杨九郎的肩膀，嗑出一排浅浅的牙龈。

杨九郎亲亲他的耳朵尖，稍微放慢了点速度，每一下的似有似无的碰到那里，虽说还是舒服过头，但是张云雷现在至少能喘得过气了。两只胳膊紧紧的圈着杨九郎的脖子，脑袋和杨九郎靠在一起，享受着杨九郎带来的一切。

缓过来的张云雷，气喘匀了，嘴唇就有一下没一下的去贴杨九郎的脖子，下颚骨，还有耳垂，杨九郎那里受得住这种诱惑，扳过张云雷的脸就亲上去了。

“唔~哈”同时也加重了下半身的力度。

在两人最终混合后的唾液顺着滴到杨九郎的胸口，张云雷粉红的指尖将唾液均匀的抹在杨九郎的胸口。小穴也因为动情开始分泌肠液做着最重要的润滑。快感一波又一波，肠液不停地分泌，多余的就从交合处滴下来落到厚厚的羊毛地毯上。

内壁像是长满了触角，绞着杨九郎越来越用力的往里顶，恨不得越深越好，恨不得顶穿了才好。张云雷的小穴开始快速的收缩，杨九郎知道这是又要射了，可是杨九郎显然是不想让张云雷这么快就快活两次，也不知道什么时候，杨九郎又是从哪里掏出来一根蓝色的丝带，上面还印着tiffany的字样，大概是上次杨九郎送的张云雷的吊坠的时候，包装上拆下来的。

杨九郎停下动作，松开搂着张云雷的手，把丝带系在了张云雷的小家伙上，还打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，色情又纯洁。

“你干嘛？”丝带系上后又是另外一种触感，可是这种感觉张云雷并不想要，小家伙蓄势待发了，又被一把按住。

“别那么着急，等我一起！”杨九郎话还没说完，下半身又开始了，还是刚才的那个力度，张云雷来不及生气就有一次陷入了快乐当中。

张云雷仰着身子，一只手搂着杨九郎，一只手向后撑着自己的身子 ，胸前就这样完全展露在杨九郎面前，杨九郎不整齐的牙齿咬着张云雷的乳头来回搓动，舌尖还顶着乳尖，另外没有被嘴照顾到一边，杨九郎也细心的用手呵护。

抽空拿过草莓放进嘴里，又一次含上乳头，草莓的冰凉遇上浑身滚烫的张云雷，水汽蒸发的声音好像在空气中炸裂。

草莓汁流到张云雷平坦的肚子上，有一滴流进了肚脐眼里。杨九郎的舌头隔着薄薄的肌肤舔舐张云雷的肋骨，是闻不见的血肉的香味刺激杨九郎一次又一次的往深了去。

“哥哥，不行了，憋坏了~嗯嗯嗯~啊哈~坏了坏了~”显然是马上登顶却得不到释放的痛苦，张云雷的声音染上哭腔，泪眼汪汪的看着杨九郎不停的撒娇，希望杨九郎给他。

亮晶晶的眼泪从眼角落下，杨九郎用指腹轻轻擦干，亲吻他被打湿的浓密的眼睫毛“我的宝儿，再等等哥哥一起！”

“呜呜呜~啊~呜呜呜哥哥~”肠液往下滴的频率在变高，一滴一滴，快要把地毯润湿一块了。

也不知道杨九郎是什么变的，怎么耐力那么好，张云雷确确实实是要被憋坏了，哭腔止不住，亲上杨九郎的嘴，嘴里咿呀呜的喊着“哥哥，好哥哥，郎哥哥~”后穴也猛力的收缩。

娇嫩温暖的小穴现在让杨九郎的头皮都发麻，狠狠地按住张云雷的腰，使劲再使劲，肠液流到杨九郎的大腿上，也不知道张云雷这个时候哪里来的力气，拿过旁边的草莓含在嘴里和杨九郎的舌头一起跳舞。果肉在两条舌头之间没有存留的余地，被排挤到嘴角，草莓香甜，张云雷热辣，这是种什么滋味在杨九郎的嘴里炸裂。

杨九郎的小兄弟告诉杨九郎自己蓄势待发了，杨九郎牵着张云雷的手解开丝带，把小家伙握在手里好好地安抚它。

“呃！”杨九郎咬紧牙关冲刺“等等哥哥！”

“啊啊~呜呜呜~哈啊~哥哥，快点出来了出来了！”张云雷被颠得口水直流。汗水在额角画出。

“呃！”杨九郎紧紧的搂着张云雷，抱着张云雷喘气，但是下半身还是慢慢的抽动着，延续张云雷和自己的快感。

张云雷抖着腰，这是第二次高潮，比上一次还要敏感，缓不过劲靠着杨九郎嘴里发出小声的咿唔声，像饥饿的一只小奶狗。

交合处开始有米青色的浓稠物滴下，快速的抽插让张云雷的屁股上有一层白沫。杨九郎的精液受重力下滴。

许久后才缓过劲的张云雷抱着杨九郎不撒手，这是每一次舒坦之后张云雷必须做的事儿，他依赖杨九郎，在欢快的情事之后更依赖杨九郎，分开一毫一厘都不行，就要抱着。

杨九郎也任他抱着，轻轻地抚摸他的后背。

“咱先收拾好吗？等会不舒服了”

“嗯~好”现在的张云雷少了情爱中的热辣，多了小孩子的那份奶糯。

杨九郎把东西拔出来，空气中有一声“啵”。

张云雷被抱到沙发上趴着，背上还盖着一块小被子。杨九郎去浴室打来温水，先给自己收拾干净之后，才出来给张云雷收拾。

杨九郎细心温柔，无论什么时候都把张云雷伺候的舒舒服服的，刚才是现在也是。

张云雷闭着眼睛像一只慵懒的小猫，而杨九郎现在就想死没有尊严的铲屎官。

也不知道什么时候张云雷睁开眼睛的时候看见地毯上有些奇奇怪怪的东西，仔细一看是刚才留下的，还有粉红的东西，那又是什么？突然想起来杨九郎往自己后面塞了一个草莓。

抬起头转过去看着杨九郎，没什么力气依旧要喊出来“你赔我新地毯！”


End file.
